What Hurts the most
by SevenDeadlyAngels
Summary: Mr and Mrs Bennet have just gotten used to having Claire around as a baby. But Mr Bennet has now been chosen by Arthur Petrelli to take another little girl named Elle Bishop home. What will happen when the girls find out that they are not really sisters?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Noah and Sandra Bennet have just gotten used to having Claire around, but Mr Bennet (HRG) has been chosen by Arthur Petrelli to adopt another girl with abilites. He accpets. The girls are raised thinking that they are biological sisters but when they find out the truth things go horribly wrong and end in disaster.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEROES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HEROES._**

_**January 1**__**st**__** 1992**_

Noah and Sandra Bennet were finally settled down with their new baby Claire, although the company had called several times warning Mr Bennet to bring her back for tests. Noah always refused the company's orders when it came down to Claire, she deserved better than a life of suffering, the company had warned Noah not to get to close to baby Claire, but he couldn't help it. No matter what, Claire was now his daughter and he was going to protect her from anything, even from the people who gave her to him.

Sandra held baby Claire in her arms and cradled her to sleep, she kissed her on the forehead and began singing a song to her, Noah was at work dealing with new clients. Once Claire had fallen into a deep sleep, Sandra smiled and carried her to a new wooden cot, she rested her down and sighed. Claire was a good baby, but the story of the fire that killed her parents was horrible, well, Sandra was told by Noah that her parents had died. Sandra sat down on the sofa and just watched her new daughter sleep, she was peaceful and looked happy, Sandra smiled at the tiny baby.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Noah walked into the company doors and headed for his office when suddenly a hand fell down on his shoulder

"Noah, we need to talk" a familiar voice said

Noah frowned and turned to face the person, it was Arthur Petrelli, the owner of the company. Noah sighed and put his hands on his hips

"if this is about Claire-" Noah began but was cut off by Arthur shaking his head

"no this isn't about Claire, we've decided to let you keep Claire for the time being but this is about another little girl" Arthur said.

Noah frowned, he didn't know about any other little girls in the company

"what little girl?" Noah asked

Arthur turned around and pointed to his office

"she's in there. We need you to take her as well, once again, it's no option" Arthur said firmly

Noah sighed and headed for Mr Petrelli's office, having one baby unexpectedly was a challenge but two was going to take a huge amount of effort. Noah slowly pushed the office door open to see a little girl standing in front of him, she looked terrified and gripped onto a teddy bear in her arms tightly. The little girl was wearing a white dress, her blonde hair falling gently onto her shoulders and her big blue eyes filled with tears, Noah gulped and turned to look at Arthur again who nodded

"her name is Elle Bishop, she's been held in a laboratory for most of her life and we feel she's been pushed too far" Arthur said.

Noah frowned, he recognized the name Bishop and finally remembered

"Bob Bishop's daughter?" Noah asked

Arthur shook his head

"not anymore, he never treated her like a daughter anyway, just an experiment gone wrong. Please take her and leave, I have important business to take care of" Arthur said as he walked past Noah and into his office.

Elle gasped in fear and ran into a far corner of the room

"Elle, Mr Bennet is here to take you home, you've got a new family now" Arthur said

Elle still wouldn't move from the corner, she was still too scared to, Noah saw the fear in her eyes and sighed. He slowly made his way over to her and got down on one knee to talk to her

"hello, Elle. My name is Noah, I wont hurt you, I want to help you" Noah said trying not to scare her further

Elle stood still and didn't reply

"you know, you've got a baby sister at home called Claire, I think she'd love to see her big sister. And we can go buy dolls if that's what you want, you can even pick out a doll house" Noah said

Elle smiled and started to make her way out of the corner

"lots of dolls?, can I buy one for my baby sister?" Elle asked nervously.

Noah laughed and nodded

"sure you can" Noah said

Elle smiled and took hold of Noah's hand, Noah smiled and stood up.

"Can we go and see Claire now?" Elle asked, her eyes widened with excitement

Noah smiled and nodded, she then bent to lift Elle into his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder, Noah looked at Arthur who nodded

"take care of her, we don't want any accidents" Arthur said.

Noah nodded and walked out of the office, she waved to Arthur with a smile, Arthur waved back

"what a good child. Pity they don't stay that way" Arthur said to himself as he shut his office door.

Noah walked out of the company building and towards his car, once he had Elle inside, he made sure she was safely strapped in, he noticed that she was thinking about something

"something on you mind, Elle?" Noah asked

Elle looked up at Noah and nodded.

"You want to tell me?" Noah asked

Elle shook her head

"my father used to say, 'never tell people anything about you, or things will go bad'" Elle said

Noah sighed and removed his glasses

"well, since you're going to be living with me, I guess I need to know a little bit about you…, and what you can do" Noah said.

Elle gasped and looked at Noah with a shocked expression

"you know what I can do?" Elle asked

Noah smiled

"I know that you have a power" Noah said

Elle suddenly raised her hand and clicked her finger to show a little bit of electricity, Noah smiled

"wow, that's great but you must never ever use that in front of anybody, never!" Noah said.

Elle nodded

"so, you want to tell me what you were thinking?" Noah asked

Elle nodded

"can I call you dad?" Elle asked

Noah felt touched when Elle asked that

"of course you can sweetheart" Noah said as he leaned in to kiss Elle on the forehead.

Elle giggled then sneezed which made a little bit of electricity jump out of her fingers

"we've got to work on that, now lets go and see Claire" Noah said

Elle nodded with a sweet smile and Noah shut the door and headed for the front of the car, he had two daughters in the space of two weeks and both girls were unexpected but were both now family.

"You ready to go?" Noah asked

Elle nodded

"yes, daddy!" Elle said

Noah smiled and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP ON READING!! :)**

Sandra was in the kitchen cooking that night's meal, lasagne, which was Noah's favourite when suddenly she heard Claire crying, being a mother was hard work but it was a great experience. Sandra sighed and stopped cutting the vegetables, she walked through to the living room and saw Claire waving her little arms about, she was hungry.

"Okay, okay, come on then" Sandra said as she gently took Claire into her arms

Claire clamed down quite quickly and Sandra walked through to the fridge to get her milk ready, Claire was a good baby and she was a perfect little addition to the Bennet family. Once Claire was fed Sandra put her back into her cot and started on the meal again when she heard the front door open

"Sandra?" Noah called

Sandra smiled but was confused, Noah wasn't supposed to be back for a few hours.

"Noah?, you're back early" Sandra said as she turned around

Noah stood in front of her with little Elle who had a tight grasp of his hand, she was curious of Sandra but decided to keep safe behind Noah's leg.

"Oh!, who's this beautiful little girl?" Sandra asked as she looked down at a shy but smiley Elle

Noah looked down at Elle, Elle waved to Sandra but started to bite her nails

"this is Elle. She's…, our new daughter" Noah said

Sandra's smile disappeared, she didn't expect Noah to say that at all. Sandra gulped but smiled again

"another child?" Sandra asked Noah.

Noah nodded, he wanted to see if Sandra was okay with it

"Elle doesn't have a family so I decided to take her into ours" Noah said

Sandra thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement, it was a big surprise but if little Elle didn't have a family it seemed only fair that she should have one.

"Great, I'm starting supper and I could use some help with Claire" Sandra said to Noah

Elle still stood behind Noah, she felt safe with him

"Elle, this is Sandra, she's your new mom" Noah said

Elle loosened her grip of Noah's hand and slowly but carefully made her way over to Sandra.

"Hello, Elle, do you want to help me with the meal?" Sandra asked nicely

Elle looked back at Noah for reassurance, he nodded

"Elle, you can trust Sandra, she's your mother" Noah said.

Elle nodded and raised her arms to Sandra, she wanted to be lifted up, Sandra laughed and took Elle up into her arms while Noah went to check on Claire

"wait!, can I see my baby little sister, Claire?" Elle asked

Noah turned to Elle and smiled, Sandra let Elle down and she ran with Noah to Claire's cot. Elle looked down at her little sister, she was awake and her big blue eyes were focused on Elle

"she's very beautiful!" Elle said smiling

Claire smiled up at Elle revealing her toothless gums, Elle laughed and leaned forward to kiss Claire on her soft cheek.

"I've never had a sister before, Claire's a nice sister, I love Claire" Elle said as her eyes were focused on the smiley baby

Noah watched carefully as Elle interacted with Claire, Elle loved Claire already and Claire loved Elle. It was a perfect sisterly bond but Noah still knew that Elle had painful memories of her evil father and the labs that she was tested in. Elle deserved to forget those memories, she didn't need to grow up in fear, so that's why he needed to call the Haitian to get rid of Elle's memories of her past, so she could grow up as normally as possible. Noah sat with Elle and Claire for a while, Elle couldn't keep her eyes off of Claire, it seemed that Claire now had more than one body guard

"can I paint her nails?!" Elle asked excitedly

Noah burst out laughing but shook his head

"she's a bit too young for that Elle but you can pick out an outfit for her to wear tomorrow, how does that sound?" Noah asked.

Elle nodded and gave Noah a thumbs up, she still had the old teddy bear in her grasp

"have you had that bear for a long time?" Noah asked

Elle grabbed her bear and smiled

"since I was a baby like Claire, does Claire have a bear?, wait that sounded the same!" Elle said happily.

Noah smiled

"Claire Bear!, her nickname!" Elle said, she was surprised that she figured that out

Noah nodded and picked baby Claire up, he smiled at her when she took a tight hold of his index finger.

Elle looked in amazement at Claire, she gently ran her small delicate hand over Claire's head of blonde curls, she then kissed Claire on the head and smiled at Noah.

Noah stroked Elle's long blonde hair and smiled, he had already wondered what Bob had told his daughter, Bob was dangerous he would want the opposite of Noah, he would want Elle to grow up in a world of science and experiments. As long as Elle was in Noah's care, she wouldn't be near another science lab

"Elle, what do you want to be when you grow up into a big girl?" Noah asked

Elle smiled

"my dad says I would make a brilliant agent for the company!" Elle said smiling

Noah frowned, Bob had really messed Elle up with the company. Teaching a little girl that working for the company was a good job was definitely not in Noah's good books, Bob wouldn't win an award for best dad even if he was the last father on Earth. Elle needed to have her memories of her father and his teachings to his innocent little daughter erased, it seemed like a bad decision but it was going to help Elle. Noah didn't want her to grow up into some killer and he didn't want Elle to be killed, he wanted her to become a responsible young woman that didn't need to worry about someone chasing her for the rest of her life. Noah was going to make Elle's life a lot more enjoyable.

"Elle, tonight we're going to meet a special man, he's going to help you" Noah said

Elle looked up at Noah and nodded

"okay, daddy" Elle said as she cuddled up to him and Claire happily

"I love you Claire" Elle whispered to her little sister.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND KEEP ON READING_**

"Noah, Elle, Supper!" Sandra called as she took the plates full of food through to the dining room table

Elle bounded through to the dining room and over to the table, she smelled the delicious food and licked her lips. Sandra smiled as she looked down at Elle who was mesmerized by the beautifully made food on the table, Noah was still playing with Claire and Elle struggled to get up into one of the large dining table chairs. Sandra helped her but in the process Elle let out a small blue spark of electricity that hit one of the lamps causing it to smash. Noah heard the lamp breaking and frowned, he walked through to the dining room with Claire in one of his arms, Elle's cheeks went bright red and tears were visible in her eyes. She started sniffling and soon broke down into tears

"I'm sorry!, I don't mean to do it!" Elle said through her tears

Noah sighed and gave Claire to Sandra, he slowly made his way towards Elle and wrapped his arm around her

"hey, it's okay, it was an accident!" Noah said

Elle wiped her tears away and pouted. Elle shook her head and gulped

"my dad used to say I was stupid cause I couldn't control them, do you think I'm stupid?" Elle asked softly

Noah shook his head and rubbed Elle's back

"you're not stupid Elle, now lets sit down and eat out supper" Noah said as he lifted Elle into one of the chairs.

Sandra frowned, she knew about powers but she didn't know Elle had any, she was quite shocked that Elle could make electricity but soon clamed down once she saw the apologetic tears still lingering in Elle's eyes. Noah sat down with Elle while Sandra put Claire in the playpen by the table, Elle sat for a while not touching her food, she was really hungry but she didn't think it was her place to ask if she could eat. She was still nervous about asking for things and she didn't want anybody to get angry at her, Noah and Sandra were busy tucking into their meal and Sandra noticed that little Elle wasn't touching her food but focusing on it.

"Do you not like lasagne?" Sandra asked

Noah raised his head to see Elle holding her hands and grinding her teeth together

"yes, I do like it but--" Elle said

Sandra nodded

"but what?" Sandra asked

Elle kicked her feet under the table and shrugged her shoulders

"well, am I aloud to eat without asking first?" Elle asked softly.

Sandra looked at Noah who took a gulp of the water on the table, she sighed and took a strand of Elle's hair and let it run through her fingers gently

"you don't need to ask, now start eating, we don't want you to go hungry" Sandra said smiling

Elle nodded and picked the metal knife and fork up into her hands, they were gigantic in her tiny hands

"I'll get you plastic ones. We don't want you to hurt yourself" Sandra said as she got up from the table and walked towards the kitchen

Noah laughed at Elle, she was a funny little character, Elle looked at Noah and shrugged her shoulders with a cheeky little smile. She giggled along with Noah, but she wasn't sure what they were laughing at which made things ever more funnier

"what are you laughing at daddy, you are making me laugh too?" Elle asked giggling

Noah shook his head and smiled

"you really are a funny little girl, Elle" Noah said.

Elle smiled revealing a gap in her teeth where a baby tooth had fallen out, she was very cute and had a brilliant personality

"okay, here you go" Sandra said as she walked back into the dining room with a much smaller fork and knife for Elle

Elle took the cutlery in her hands and began to eat, she turned to look at Claire who was biting on a teething ring. Elle wasn't quite sure what a teething ring was, it was just a rubber donut to her and she was confused

"Claire has to eat rubber donuts?!" Elle asked looking worried

Noah laughed again and Elle joined in, she laughed with other people even though she didn't know what they were laughing about.

"That's a teething ring, Elle. It helps Claire's teeth to grow in, Claire's had her supper tonight" Sandra said

Claire looked up and Elle and smiled, Elle waved to Claire and blew her a kiss, once finished her supper Elle ran towards Claire and gave her a cuddle. Claire took a strand of Elle's hair and put it in her mouth, Elle quickly pulled away and frowned at her saliva covered hair

"yuck, you just got spit in my hair Claire Bear" Elle said

Claire giggled at Elle and took her fingers to put in her mouth

"don't eat my fingers, they're not good for babies" Elle said as she took her fingers away from Claire.

Elle then picked up Claire's dummy and stuck in in her mouth

"Elle!, we're going out to met the special man I told you about earlier" Noah said as she walked towards her

Elle nodded and walked away from Claire who started crying when she left. Elle gasped and ran back to Claire to kiss her on the cheek

"don't cry Claire!, I'll come back!" Elle said

Claire still cried and Elle decided to let Claire have a shot of her teddy bear. Elle gave Claire the bear and Claire stopped crying and smiled as she ran her fingers over the bear's nose and eyes

"please don't eat him, and I got to go!" Elle said as she ran over to Noah and took his hand.

Noah led Elle out of the house and towards the car

"is the man nice?" Elle asked as she got into the car

Noah nodded

"yeah, he's going to take some bad things out of your head" Noah said

Elle frowned and touched her head

"I've got bad things in my head?, I want the bad things out now!!" Elle said as she started to get scared

Noah kissed Elle on the cheek.

"Don't you worry, all the bad things will go away and then you'll have good things in your head" Noah said as he closed Elle's door and climbed in his side and drove off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Noah stopped outside an empty car park and spotted the Haitian standing by a tree, Elle saw the man and gulped, Noah got out of his car and took Elle with him, she once again hid behind Noah's legs, she was shy of new people.

"Hello, you know what to do" Noah said as he stepped away from Elle

Elle looked at Noah and frowned, she ran towards him but was stopped by the Haitian when he put his hand on her head

"daddy!!" Elle screamed loudly in fear as tears streamed down her cheeks

"don't worry Elle, everything's okay!" Noah said.

Elle was terrified and she tried to throw electricity into the Haitian but she was too weak to and soon collapsed into his arms, Noah ran towards her and took her from the Haitian

"it is done. She has no memories of her father or the experiments" the Haitian said nodding.

Noah nodded as he made sure Elle was okay, he gently took her back to the car and let her down into the backseat, she was sound asleep and Noah smiled down at her, he just hoped she could now live in peace. Noah got back into his side of the car and drove off back home, once he got outside the house he noticed the front door was open. The lights were out and he saw one of the windows had been smashed, Noah quickly got out of his car and ran towards the house

"Sandra?!, Claire?!" Noah shouted as he ran into the house without thinking

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall, Noah let out a pained yelp as his side banged against the sharp corner of the fish tank. The person continued hitting Noah and finally grabbed a wooden stick and began hitting him with that, Elle woke up in the car and noticed Noah wasn't there.

"Daddy!" Elle shouted, she soon realized they were outside the house and smiled

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut, she skipped towards the door when she heard her dad shouting. Elle stopped and gulped until she saw a person hitting her dad

"daddy!!" Elle shouted as she ran into the house angrily

Noah shook his head

"Elle. No!" Noah shouted

Elle tightened her fists and huge spheres of electricity started to form around her hands, she then punched her hand forward releasing the electricity into the attacker. The attacker screamed and fell to the ground unconscious, Noah got to his feet and took Elle into his arms and ran through to the dining room where he saw Sandra on the floor crying with Claire tightly in her arms. Noah quickly ran towards Sandra and put Elle down with them, he then ran over to one of the cupboards and grabbed his gun, he ran back through to the living room to see the attacker gone. Noah sighed and looked around in case he was still there, but he had took off, Noah then walked through to the dining room again and walked towards Sandra

"are you okay?" Noah asked as he leaned down to cuddle her.

Sandra nodded and wiped her tears away, Claire was sound asleep in her arms and Elle snuggled closely to her mother

"it's okay mommy!, he's gone" Elle said

Sandra smiled and cuddled Elle closely. Noah sighed in relief

"Elle, time for bed" Noah said

Elle nodded and kissed Claire gently.

"Does Claire sleep in her cot in my room?" Elle asked

Sandra nodded

"yeah, now come on and I'll get you ready for bed" Sandra said as she got to her feet

Elle took hold of her mother's hand and headed upstairs with Claire

"who was that bad man mommy?" Elle asked.

Sandra shook her head as they got into Elle's new room

"I don't know sweetheart" Sandra said as she put Claire down into her cot

Sandra took Elle's hand and sit down on the bed

"well. We don't have pyjamas for you yet so I'm going to have to put you into one of my nightdresses, it'll probably look like a circus tent on you but it'll have to do until tomorrow" Sandra said smiling.

Elle giggled and nodded while Sandra walked through to her room to fetch a nightdress, Elle ran over to Claire's cot and smiled as she saw Claire had a tight grip of Elle's teddy bear

"good!, you didn't eat him!" Elle whispered.

Sandra came through with the white nightdress and undressed Elle, she put the nightdress over her head and it was true, the dress looked like a circus tent on her, Sandra laughed and kissed Elle's head. She picked Elle up and put her into bed

"you try to get some sleep, okay?" Sandra said as she put the covers over Elle

Elle nodded with a big smile again

"okay!" Elle said happily

Sandra smiled then walked out of the room, turning off the lights before she exited. Elle smiled as she saw glowing stars attached to the roof for Claire, she turned her head and noticed her sister was awake so decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey, Claire" Elle whispered

Claire looked up at Elle with a smile

Elle smiled down at her

"you know I have a special power, daddy told me never to show anybody but I have to show you because you're my little sister. But if you tell any of your baby friends I'll take my teddy away from you" Elle whispered

Claire kicked her legs and waved her arms. Elle then clicked her fingers and little sparks of blue electricity gently tickled over her hands beautifully, she showed Claire and the baby smiled at the blue lights. Elle made the sparks twirl and move in different directions

"you like that Claire bear?, it's magical" Elle whispered

Claire's eyes began to shut and Elle smiled

"and if anybody like that bad man tonight tries to hurt you or mommy or daddy I'll make the magic hurt them, promise" Elle said as she ran back to her bed.

Claire fell asleep quite quickly but Elle took some time to sleep, her concentration was on Claire for about ten minutes until her eyes finally shut.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well thanks you guys/girls for reviewing and thanks to Lightburns. That was a quite funny coverstaion thingy and expect that arguments to happen in later chapters. Keep on reading **_

_**October 8**__**th**__** 1993**_

It was Elle's sixth birthday and she had just returned home from school, she bounded out of the school bus and into the house where she was surprised by Noah and Sandra with a big party. Elle giggled and jumped up and down with a large grin on her happy face, Elle ran towards Sandra with open arms, Sandra laughed and cuddled her daughter tightly.

"I love you princess" Sandra said as she kissed Elle's rosy cheek

Elle smiled and nodded, Sandra put Elle down and she ran over to Noah and raised her arms up for him to lift her

"happy birthday sweetie" Noah said as he kissed her head

Elle jumped down from Noah's arms and ran around the house happily looking for Claire. Claire had learned how to walk and Elle wanted to get a cuddle from her too, she noticed Claire was in the play pen and bounded towards her happily

"Claire!!" Elle shouted happily as she climbed into the playpen and cuddled her baby sister.

Claire giggled and clapped her hands together

"Elle" Claire said, she had learned how to say Elle a few months ago and couldn't stop saying it

Elle kissed Claire and climbed out of the play pen, she ran towards her mom and dad again.

"Presents?!" Elle asked excitedly as she jumped up and down

Sandra laughed and picked Elle up and took her upstairs to her room, Noah followed leaving Claire by herself. Sandra let Elle down and opened the bedroom door and revealed a load of wrapped presents scattered all over the bed and floor

"presents!!" Elle screamed happily as she ran towards the biggest one

Noah laughed and Sandra walked over to help Elle unwrap the gift. Elle ripped the silver paper off and screamed in delight when she was the large Barbie doll house that she couldn't stop talking about for months

"oh my gosh!!, I have a house for my dolls!, yeah!" Elle shouted as she cuddled the toy happily.

Elle cuddled Sandra tightly and Sandra kissed her gently, Elle ran towards the other presents and ripped the paper off as fast as she could getting happy surprises with each one. She especially loved the pink and white dress that Sandra had bought her, it was beautiful and Elle thought she was a princess

"thank you mommy!" Elle said excitedly

Sandra smiled and cuddled Elle tightly

"you earned it!, and tomorrow I'm going to take you to the store and get you anything you want, does that sound good?" Sandra asked.

Elle's eyes widened

"anything?" Elle asked

Sandra nodded

"even a Barbie doll?" Elle asked

Sandra laughed and nodded

"even a Barbie doll" Sandra said.

Elle giggled and cuddled Sandra again, Noah smiled, he loved seeing the big bright smile on Elle's face, she was so happy and excited. Suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs, Noah frowned and walked half way down the stairs to see a man with a mask on holding Claire in his arms. Noah's fists tightened

"let her down now!" Noah shouted as he ran down the stairs, he pulled a gun out of his pocket

The man turned around with Claire who seemed happy enough

"dada" Claire said holding her arms out for Noah

The man backed up with Claire, Claire started to cry when Noah didn't come to get her.

"Put my girl down now!!" Noah shouted

The man looked at the tears pouring down Claire's face

"dada!!" Claire cried

The man nodded and dropped Claire to the floor and ran off. Claire hit the floor hard and started to scream, her face had turned red and tears streamed down her face, Noah ran towards her and picked her up and kissed her. She buried her face into his shoulder

"dada?!" Claire cried

Noah cuddled Claire tightly and noticed a bruise on her hand that vanished within seconds.

Elle ran down the stairs at top speed to check on her little sister

"Claire!" Elle called as she ran to Noah and saw Claire's tears

Elle felt tears start to build in her eyes, she sniffled and gently held Claire's hand. Elle felt a tear roll down her cheek, the thought of someone hurting her little sister hurt Elle enough to make her cry, Elle saw the painful tears in Claire's eyes

"it's okay Claire!" Elle told her little sister as she rubbed her hand.

Noah gulped and put Claire down onto the floor, she stood up and wiped her wet eyes and sniffled, Elle cuddled Claire gently and kissed her cheek lightly. Claire wrapped her arms around Elle and Elle picked her up towards her playpen

"come on Claire, we'll play a game" Elle said as she put Claire in her playpen

Elle sat down with Claire and smiled at her. Claire started to cry again and Elle felt horrible, Claire crawled over into Elle's lap and hid her face in her t-shirt

"Claire, I wont let anymore bad people hurt you!" Elle said angrily.

She rubbed Claire's back and Claire started to calm down

"Elle" Claire said.

Sandra couldn't believe it, one moment they were having a great time with one child then next another child gets attacked, Noah stared at Claire and Elle, if it was Bob Bishop's clients that were attacking his children then Noah was going to kill him. They had been through more than enough attacks, Sandra and Claire, Noah was worried that Elle might be next but Elle knew how to protect herself. She still wasn't trained to protect herself so Noah had to keep guarding Elle and Claire, he needed to protect them more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter but it focuses on Noah's thoughts and thanks so much for the reviews!!**

Over the past few weeks Noah had been calling past clients, the company and had even talked to Arthur Petrelli about the situation of the attacker, he had thought and thought and thought about who it might be. From Bob Bishop to Linderman, Bishop seemed like the most likely person to send someone to his home and attack his family after all he did have Elle. Noah sat at his computer reading through many different profiles of people he had kept a record on for the past three years, he needed to figure out what kind of person would want to attack his family. Many of these people with abilities had, had their memories erased by the Haitian so that excluded a large percent of them, but there were four suspicious people that Noah had to look at in more detail. Kaito Nakamura, Maury Parkman, Linderman and Bishop all of which had a reason to threaten Noah Bennet. Maury Parkman was an obvious person that would go after Bennet since he almost died from a gun shot wound to the left side of the heart back in nineteen eighty eight also Kaito Nakamura handed Claire to Noah when she was just brought in. But wanted her straight back to implant the catalyst into her tiny body, when Bennet refused to take Claire back Kaito Nakamura suspiciously stopped calling and contacting Bennet probably to formulate some sort of plan. Linderman simply wanted Elle and Claire because they would make a great addition to his army of ability wielding people and Bishop wanted Elle back to experiment on her over and over again until her body couldn't take anymore. One thing was sure Noah was on his own to find this attacker, Arthur Petrelli wasn't going to help him, apparently stealing other people's powers was more important that trying to find some person who was trying to hurt a child. Noah put the files that weren't needed into a drawer in his desk and kept the four most important files in a folder so he could go back and look at them to see if there was any more evidence that could lead to this person. And once he found out who it was he was going to gladly put a bullet through their forehead. Noah fixed his horn rimmed glasses and sighed as he walked off to work in his black suit.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND KEEP ON READING PLEASE, HOPE YOU ENJOY._**

It had been three years since the attack on the Bennet family, Noah eventually did find the person responsible, a man named Charlie Wood, he worked for Linderman and tried to kidnap Claire. When Noah showed up apparently Charlie chickened out, Noah searched for Charlie but found out that Linderman had already killed him for not getting the job done. Noah then began to search for Linderman which was not an easy task, he always moved around, never staying in the same location for more than a week. Arthur Petrelli had told Noah to give up on searching for Linderman, he said it was hopeless but Noah knew that Linderman and Petrelli fought in world war two together as best buddies.

Noah sat at home while Sandra was out shopping with Elle, she was getting Elle a few outfits and taking her to the dentist to have her teeth checked, Elle had a habit of eating too much candy and throwing up afterwards. Noah was surprised that Elle had any teeth left, he sat reading a newspaper with Claire who had her eyes fixed on a cartoon. Nine year old Elle had been using her electricity too much lately, she had burned a hole through one of the walls and set one of the televisions on fire, it was getting a little bit dangerous. Elle had accidentally shocked Claire with a bolt of electricity, it took Noah about half an hour to calm her down and finally when she did calm down she burst into fits of laughter. Noah knew his girls weren't normal but even with abilities they were very weird, even if Claire could regenerate her skin it would've hurt and to laugh about it afterwards was kind of creepy but funny at the same time. Noah shook his head with a smile at the thought of Claire and Elle as teenagers, he knew things were going to get ten times worse with a couple of hormonal power wielding females, suddenly he felt a tugging on the bottom of his black trousers. Noah moved his newspaper out of his view and noticed four year old Claire looking up at him with her blonde curls tied in pig tails

"what is it Claire?" Noah asked

Claire frowned and crossed her arms

"when is Elle come back to house?" Claire asked in a soft voice

Noah smiled, she was getting better at speaking but some of her sentences were put together quite badly.

"Your big sister is going to visit the dentist to get her teeth checked on" Noah explained

Claire gasped and shook her head

"no!, dentist is bad man, he hurts my teeth and Elle's too!" Claire said sounding worried

Noah shook his head and patted Claire on the head, Elle and Claire both shared the same fears, the dentist and clowns. Elle's eighth birthday was a nightmare, Noah and Sandra had hired three clowns to perform at the party and Claire and Elle hid in the upstairs closet all day. Claire sighed and thought about the evil dentist known as Mr Shire, he had big ears, lots of pink spots and he smelled very badly, Claire felt sorry for Elle.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Elle and Sandra searched through isles of the big shopping centre, Elle had picked out five outfits and wasn't going to stop, she was defiantly the kind of person who would shop till she dropped. Sandra smiled at Elle running about just smiling at the beautiful outfits, she grabbed a pink sparkly t-shirt and looked at her mother

"mama, can I have this one?" Elle asked

Sandra couldn't day no to that innocent little look Elle always had on her face.

"Yes sweetheart, you can have that one, put it in the basket but we've only got another ten minutes to shop before we need to go to the dentist" Sandra said checking her watch

Elle huffed and felt sick to her stomach whenever she thought about that horrible dentist. She didn't want to get any of her teeth taken out and if he hurt her mouth she was thinking up a plan to give him a little shock. She laughed at the thought of her dentist screaming like a girl, Sandra walked over to Elle and kissed her on the cheek, she was a very good girl…, well sometimes if she wasn't barbecuing things.

"Mom, can I have a pair of shoes?" Elle asked sweetly

Sandra smiled and nodded

"alright then, but this is the last thing okay?, I've got you at least eight outfits and four pairs of shoes, and you've already got a closet full of new clothes that you never wear" Sandra said

She shook her head at the thought of Elle when she was fifteen. If she shopped like this when she was nine then Sandra dreaded to think how much money Elle was going to spend when she was a teenager and knowing Elle she'd probably get Claire into the habit of shopping too. Elle was only nine and she already had a boyfriend in school.

"Okay darling, we need to get these clothes paid for and get out of here, we don't want to be late for your dentist appointment" Sandra said as she took hold of Elle's hand and headed for the aisle

Elle gulped and frowned

"mama I don't need to go to the dentist, my teeth are fine!" Elle complained.

Sandra smiled, Elle always tried to complain herself out of things that she didn't like, she was a mini professional at it

"if you don't need to go to the dentist, then how come you were screaming in pain last night because your teeth were hurting?" Sandra asked

Elle tried to come up with a good excuse but she couldn't find one, it was hopeless she had to go to Mr Shire and pray that she didn't die of the stink of him.

Once finished paying for the clothes, Sandra and Elle headed out to the car, the dentist was only a few blocks away and Elle grit her teeth. Her heart was pounding faster, she couldn't help but think of the pain that she would go through if she needed a tooth removed, she scrunched her face up at the thought of it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sandra and Elle arrived outside the dentist, Sandra got out of the car but Elle sat in the back of the seat with her arms folded, she didn't want to go to the dentist, she knew she had to stop eating candy so much. Sandra opened Elle's door but was welcomed with an angry frown

"now, now, come on, I don't want to see you in pain anymore, the dentist will fix your teeth and you wont feel pain no more" Sandra said softly

Elle shook her head and shrugged her shoulders

"but I don't feel no pain mama, my teeth are good now" Elle said.

Sandra folded her arms

"Elle, that pain will come back and if you don't get your teeth checked today you'll probably have to come back another day and get all your teeth removed" Sandra said

Elle's eyes widened at the thought of the dentist pulling all of her teeth out, it sent a shiver down her spine. Elle sighed and got out of the car, she gripped onto Sandra's hand and Sandra smiled down at Elle

"good girl, you can stay up a little later tonight because you've been so good, but don't tell your father" Sandra whispered with a smile

Elle grinned and nodded. She liked staying up a little bit extra every night but Noah wouldn't really like it, she also liked keeping secrets from her dad with her mom. It was a little deal that Sandra and Elle kept, if Elle was really well behaved she got treats such as new clothes, late nights or got to watch a film in her bed. Sandra and Elle headed into the dentist's building, but Elle was still nervous.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Elle sat in the dentist's office on one of the horrible white beds, it smelled like a hospital and Elle started to shake, Sandra sat down in a chair next to her

"I hate this place, mama!" Elle said

Sandra nodded

"I know sweetheart, but it'll help you feel better" Sandra said.

Suddenly the goofy looking dentist, Mr Shire walked into the office and Elle cringed back in her seat and gulped down hard, she gripped onto Sandra's hand and refused to let go.

"Hello Elle Bennet!!, well lets take a look at those beautiful teeth of yours!" the dentist said

Elle frowned and leaned back in the seat, she slowly but reluctantly opened her mouth, she didn't take her eyes of her mother

"it's okay, you're fine sweetie" Sandra whispered with a gentle smile

Elle nodded. Mr Shire then put on some white gloves and shoved his fingers into Elle's mouth with some sort of metal tool, Elle jumped a little but Sandra reassured her everything was going to be okay. Mr Shire looked around Elle's teeth for a couple more minutes when he accidentally jabbed Elle's gum with a sharp tool. Elle screamed and sent a little electric shock through the metal and into Mr Shire's hand

"ouch!" Mr Shire exclaimed in pain

Elle smiled and giggled at him. Sandra bit her lip trying not to laugh

"well, that was uncalled for, must have been something I touched" Mr Shire said looking at his table filled with metal tools.

Elle smiled at Sandra while Mr Shire still had his fingers in her mouth, Mr Shire then pulled his fingers away

"well, nothing is really wrong with your teeth except you need to keep on brushing them properly, okay?" Mr Shire asked.

Elle didn't reply to him, she just stared at the large red spot on the tip of his nose, Mr Shire looked confused when she didn't answer, Sandra stood up

"she's shy" Sandra said with a smile

Elle shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, lets go Elle, we need to go and see your father and sister" Sandra said helping Elle up

Elle couldn't have moved faster out of the chair, she grabbed Sandra's hand and quickly exited the room and ran towards the exit

"wow!, Mr Shire sure looked _shocked_ when I was laying there" Elle giggled.

Sandra sighed and shook her head, Elle was certainly never visiting the dentist ever again that was for sure, she would probably cut her left arm off rather than go back.

___________________________________________________________________________________ _


	8. Chapter 8

_**November 2**__**nd**__** 1999**_

Four years had passed and there was another child in the family, Lyle, he was now five and Elle was twelve and Claire was eight, things were great in the family except Claire and Elle were now at the stage where the argued about absolutely anything. Even at school the girls continued to fight, Sandra had to meet the headmaster about their constant verbal fights and there were even some physical ones. Claire and Elle sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast before they were ready to go to school, they sat in silence just frowning at each other

"what are you looking at?" Claire snapped

Elle rolled her eyes and pointed to Claire

"that thing right there!" Elle said.

Claire frowned and looked away from Elle but Elle continued to stare at Claire

"got a staring problem?!" Claire asked angrily as she stood up out of her seat

Elle nodded

"yeah actually!, I couldn't help it!, there aren't many ridiculous ugly people walking around you know, congratulations for being one of them" Elle said clapping her hands with a cheeky smile.

Claire picked up her empty bowl of cereal and headed for the sink when she stopped to look at Elle again

"you know I couldn't help but see that you have a huge spot on your forehead!" Claire said

Elle gasped and covered her forehead with the palm of her hand in embarrassment

"it's a beauty spot, okay!, even ask mom!" Elle shouted.

Claire sarcastically laughed and pointed at Elle's head

"trust me, there's nothing beautiful about that thing!" Claire said as she put her bowl into the sink

Elle growled in anger and threw a zap of electricity at Claire from behind, Claire fell down in shock and shivered at the current running through her arms.

"Deal with that!" Elle snapped

Claire got back up to her feet

"you only use that electricity because you can't punch worth a damn!" Claire said as she threw a biscuit at Elle.

Elle got up and threw another bolt of electricity at Claire, this time with more volts, Claire yelped in pain and fell to the floor again, Elle laughed at Claire but didn't realise it really hurt her. Claire raised her head with her blue eyes filled with tears

"that really hurt, Elle" Claire said as she rubbed her arm in pain

Elle rolled her eyes and walked over to Claire, she pulled her to her feet

"oh come on!, stop being a little baby!" Elle laughed

Claire pushed Elle away from her

"idiot!" Claire said, trying not to smile.

Sandra walked into the kitchen with a smile, Elle crossed her arms and Claire refused to look at her

"another argument girls?" Sandra asked as she searched in her pockets for the car keys

Elle pointed at Claire

"she's the one who started it!" Elle complained

Claire gasped and shook her head

"that's so not true, you did!" Claire said angrily.

Sandra shook her head

"come on, I'll drop you off at school but you guys will have to walk home after school because I've got to take Lyle to the doctor to get his sore ear checked" Sandra said

Elle shook her head

"walk home with her?!, I don't think so, my friends think she's a retard, which she is!" Elle said smiling

Claire slapped Elle on the arm

"well you have to!, now lets go!" Sandra said as she headed out to the car with the unhappy sisters following slowly behind .

Elle nodded as she walked to one side of the car

"fine!, but I'm so not talking to her on the way back!" Elle said frowning at Claire

Claire stuck her tongue out at Elle as she got into the car, slamming the door behind her

Elle got into the car and fastened her seatbelt. Sandra also got into the car and drove off to the school, hoping that the girls would get along just for one day, she told herself that she could keep on hoping all she wanted but it would never happen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once Sandra dropped the girls off at school they headed off in different directions, Elle was much more popular that Claire and had a tonne of friends that she hung about with to cause trouble. Claire had a few friends too but not near as much as Elle did, Zack and Jackie were Claire's main friends. Elle had a friend named Mandy, she was one of the meanest bullies in the school and Elle used her sort of as a human body guard, not that she needed one. Elle also had, had many boyfriends but she had one main one at the time called Jackson Taylor, he was on the football team and Elle was madly in love with him. Claire couldn't understand why Elle would want to go out with an idiot like him, he wasn't even attractive or anything, just a spotty little midget with spiky hair.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once the day ended at school Elle had to wait behind for Claire with six of her friends including Jackson and Mandy, Elle's friends didn't like Claire, they thought she was a little geek. Claire came bounding out of the school happily but suddenly lost her smile when she saw Elle with her friends, they frowned at her

"do you have to take your sister?" Jackson asked as he smoked a cigarette

Elle rolled her eyes and nodded. Suddenly Elle grabbed a cigarette from Jackson and began to smoke it. Claire gasped

"why are you smoking?!, I'm telling dad!" Claire said

Elle stormed over to Claire and grabbed her hand

"you tell him and I'll send you twenty feet in the air with electric running through your body!" Elle whispered into Claire's ear.

Claire gulped and Elle stormed right towards Jackson and took his hand, Elle and her friends stormed ahead leaving Claire to walk slowly behind

"wait up!" Claire said as she ran towards them and stood next to Elle who frowned at her

Elle shook her head at her little sister. Claire suddenly tripped over her shoe laces, Elle and her friends began to laugh and Claire laughed along with them but they quickly began to walk again leaving her to tie them. Elle and her friends crossed a road and turned to see Claire still tying her laces

"hurry up, Claire or I'm going to leave you behind!" Elle called

Claire nodded and got to her feet and saw Elle had already started to walk off with her friends. Claire frowned and ran

"wait up!" Claire called

Claire ran onto the road without looking and then

*BOOM!*

Elle turned around frowning and her eyes widened as she saw Claire laying on the road with blood pouring from her chest and head. Elle's friends gasped and ran away

"you guys!!" Elle shouted

Elle quickly ran over to her sister

"Claire!!" Elle screamed as she took sharp breaths.

The driver who had hit her drove off without stopping, Elle fell down by Claire and tried to wake her up, the blood covered Elle's hands as she touched Claire's bloody head

"oh my god!, Claire Bear!!" Elle screamed as she felt for a pulse, there was none.

"Claire!!!" Elle screamed loudly as she sat with Claire's head on her lap with tears streaming down her face**_._**


	9. Chapter 9

Elle sat rocking her sister back and forth with her hands tightly wrapped around her, her eyes were tightly shut and she was gasping for air as she started to go into shock. Suddenly she felt movement under her palms and quickly opened her eyes to look at Claire, Claire's eyes were flickering when she suddenly sat up gasping for air. Blood had stained her blonde locks of hair and school clothes, Elle screamed loudly and got to her feet, she was terrified so the only thing she knew she could do was run. She ran as fast as she could away from Claire, she didn't look back, her heart was thumping so hard she could hear it in her ears. Her legs felt like jelly as she disappeared out of sight, Claire groaned and blinked a few times

"Elle?, what's going on?" Claire asked as she rubbed her bleeding head

She then felt an extremely sharp pain run down her head and back, she tightly shut her eyes and clenched her fists as she let out a cry. The deep wounds in her body healed rapidly, Claire had no idea what was happening, she stayed in the same position on the road until the pain disappeared

"mom!, dad!" Claire shouted, when she didn't hear a reply she started to panic.

She slowly and carefully got to her feet and looked at herself to see blood all over her clothes and hands, she flinched in fear and frowned, she didn't remember anything that could have caused all of the blood. _Why did Elle run away?,_ Claire thought to herself in confusion, she heard a car coming closer and quickly got off the road and sat by the side trying to get her head straight. She gulped and rubbed her head to find more blood all over her, then she started crying silently. Tears fell down the sides of her cheeks, she didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was just the shock, but she felt miserable. She heard the car stop and she slowly raised her head to see if it was anyone she recognised, she wiped the tears away to get rid of the blurry vision in her eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle stood behind a tree, she had been watching Claire for the past ten minutes and was starting to think that she too had a power, Elle was still scared and so didn't make a move to talk to her sister. She had seen the car pull up beside Claire and it seemed very familiar, she didn't know why, it just did and a familiar man stepped out in front of Claire. Elle watched as he began to talk to her sister, she wasn't going to leave Clare alone. If this man tried anything stupid, she was going to hurt him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire looked up at the man and sniffled, her eyes were still visibly watery, the man bent down in front of her

"hello, Claire" he said

Claire's eyes widened, how did he know her, she didn't know him

"my name's Bob Bishop, I'm one of your father's…, old friends, I wont hurt you" the man said, trying not to sound intimidating.

"What do you want?, I'm fine, leave me alone" Claire said, crossing her arms

Bob sighed and smiled

"Claire, do you know Elle?" Bob asked

Claire suddenly looked up at him, she turned her head and looked at his car to see another man sitting there. It was her father's friend the Haitian

"she's my sister, why?" Claire asked.

Bob got to his feet and crossed his arms

"where is she, Claire?" Bob asked, he sounded more angry now and Claire didn't like it, she knew something was wrong

"I'm not telling you!, now go away!" Claire said

Bob sighed and shook his head

"fine. If you don't tell me then I'll take you back to the science lab and make you tell me" Bob said as he reached out to grab her.

He was then hit by a strong bolt of blue electricity, causing him to crash into the side of his car, the Haitian got out of the car and helped Bob, Elle ran out from the forest and grabbed Claire's arm

"Elle…." Bob said as he smiled faintly at the sight of his daughter

Elle's icy blue eyes met with Bob's. He looked so familiar, she didn't know why, then she turned and ran with Claire safely by her side.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Elle and Claire were a safe distance away from Bob and the Haitian, Elle let go of Claire and took a few steps away from her

"how did you do that?" Elle asked angrily

Claire frowned and shrugged her shoulders

"do what?" Claire asked

Elle folded her arms.

"How did you heal?, you were dead Claire!, why didn't you tell me you had a power?" Elle said, she sounded disappointed in her sister

Claire was confused. She didn't know she had a power, she didn't know what Elle was talking about when she said that she died

"I didn't die!, what are you taking about?" Claire asked.

Elle shook her head and stormed ahead of Claire, Claire quickly followed

"Elle, I really don't know what is going on!, what happened to me?" Claire asked

Elle huffed and turned to face her sister, she could see that Claire was totally unaware of what had happened and sighed.

"How do you not know?, this is so weird!, you were hit by a car and died, blood was pouring from your head, and now you're alive. Claire I really have no idea what is happening to you but you better tell dad" Elle said

Claire looked down at the blood stains on her clothes and hands.

"This is my blood?" Claire asked

Elle nodded and quickly took off her coat and put it on Claire

"if you go around with blood on you, people are going to get suspicious" Elle said

Claire put her hands in the pockets of Elle's coat and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Claire frowned

"Elle!, you're twelve and you smoke?, did your dumb bubble head of a boyfriend get you started on these?" Claire asked

Elle sighed and grabbed the cigarettes, she threw them away and shook her head.

"Ex-boyfriend!, and I'm not smoking anymore. That jerk left me by myself, when you were hit" Elle said

Claire took Elle's hand in hers

"well you've still got me, Elle" Claire said smiling.

Elle laughed at Claire's cute little smile and shook her head

"and you've still got me Claire, I would've never left you by yourself" Elle said

Claire nodded and the sisters walked home together.

_________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

_**May 28**__**th**__** 2002 **_

Another school day had finished, another school day where Elle was kept behind for fighting, the principal had called her into his office to talk about her behaviour

"Elle, this is the fourth fight this week from you. You and your little gang of misbehaved teenagers need to explain, is there a reason for this fighting?" the principal asked in his deep voice

Elle sat in a chair in front of his desk chewing bubble gum and swinging her legs.

"Yeah, there's a reason for my so called bad behaviour" Elle snapped angrily

The principal removed his glasses and nodded

"go on, tell me" he said

Elle rolled her eyes and huffed, she folded her arms and glowered at the principal

"that little bitch, Madeline Tate, my so called best friend slept with my retard of a boyfriend Tommy Reese. You expect me to just stand back, be calm and watch that slut laugh in my face?, I don't think so. So I smacked that whore's head off of the toilet's mirror, and you know what, I feel damn good about that!" Elle explained angrily.

The principal got to his feet and frowned at Elle

"I will not have that language in my office, Miss Bennet!, I'm calling your parents to a meeting about you. I'll be back in a few moments, in the mean time, you sit here and don't even think about moving or it's an automatic triple detention!" the principal shouted loudly.

Elle shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as the principal disappeared out of the office, Elle sighed and smiled and the thought of Madeline's head crashing against the glass mirror

"I'm going to kick her ass tomorrow and the next day, stupid little bitch" Elle said to herself

She reached into her pocket of her blue jeans and pulled out her phone and dialled in a number. She turned to see if anyone was about to enter the room, once the coast was clear she called the number and waited for an answer

"hi, Lara, yeah it's me Elle, listen I've got a plan for beating up the principal's daughter." Elle sad into her phone smiling

"why the hell would you want to do that?, I mean you're definitely going to get expelled!" her friend Lara said down the phone.

Elle nodded

"I know, I'm sick and tired of this damn school, I'm going to beat Madeline and the principal's perfect little daughter." Elle said

Lara laughed

"fine, if that's what you want to do, but isn't your sister friends with the principal's daughter?" Lara asked

Elle nodded

"I don't give a damn if Claire's friends with her or not. You wont get involved and if she does then I'll kick her ass too" Elle said

Lara laughed again

"okay, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Lara asked

Elle nodded

"tomorrow, see you" Elle said then hung up the phone.

Suddenly the principal walked back into the office followed by Noah and Sandra who didn't look at all pleased with Elle

"Mr and Mrs Bennet, I have to take some sort of action with your daughter, she has been physically and verbally abusive to a number of pupils attending my school" the principal began.

Elle blew a big pink bubble of her bubble gum, she turned her head and looked up to see her father frowning down at her, she rolled her eyes and burst the bubble

"look this is getting way to boring so can I leave?, I mean whatever, I really don't give a crap about all this conversations that you have. I don't care about my education and I certainly don't give a crap about hurting Madeline Slut Bitch face, she's nothing but a dirty little AIDS prostitute anyway" Elle said.

Mr Bennet placed a hand on Elle's shoulder

"Elle, you will stay here and listen, do not use that language in front of me, your mother or anyone else again, am I clear?" Noah asked

Elle was about to complain but Noah stopped her

"Elle!" Noah said firmly, he didn't look at all impressed with her.

Elle knew she was going to get into a lot of trouble when she got home, she really didn't care,

"NO!, I won't say here!, I'm sick and tired of this damn school, I'm sick of being bossed around by YOU!" Elle shouted loudly at her father

Once she saw his surprised reaction, Elle sighed and got to her feet, she stormed out of the office. She just wanted to go home and relax, she hated rules, she wanted to be independent, she needed someone to take her anger out on. She was desperate to zap somebody with electricity, all the anger and frustration had build up and she was on the edge of really hurting somebody. She stormed out of the school and into the car park, she looked around and growled in anger, she was furious and already blue sparks had began to flicker up and down her arms and blonde hair. She ran as fast as she could away from the school, she had to burn off some energy, maybe get rid of her anger.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Claire sat at home watching TV, she knew that Elle was in trouble again and it didn't surprise her one little bit, Elle was always the rebel in the family, hated rules, never wanted to obey anyone. She usually got her own way, Claire was the opposite, she didn't have the courage to stand up to her father and was expected to obey the rules. Suddenly the front door burst open, crashing against the wall, Elle stormed in the house, she was still angry, Claire frowned and looked confused

"are you alright, Elle?" Claire asked as she walked towards her sister.

Elle stood silent, Claire gulped and put her hands on Elle's arms

"hey!, Elle, are you okay?" Claire asked again

Elle still stayed silent, Claire began to shake Elle

"get away from me!!" Elle screamed as her whole body became engulfed in blue electricity.

Elle grabbed Claire by the neck and threw her electricity through Claire's body, she screamed loudly in anger as high voltage electricity currents shot through Claire at rapid speed causing her to shake violently. Claire couldn't scream, her eyes rolled back into her head and blood spurted from her nose, ears and eyes. The veins in her head started to bulge

"E.,ll,e" Claire stuttered, as blood bubbled in her lungs

Elle finally dropped her arms as the anger drained from her body. Claire fell to the floor, smoke rose from her body, her eyes were shot open and she had stopped breathing, Elle finally realised what she had done and screamed loudly. She fell to her knees and stared at Claire until she started to move again, Elle sighed in relief as her sister healed again, Elle reached down to touch Claire

"I'm so sorry" Elle said but Claire flinched away from her in fear.

Claire got to her feet and ran upstairs away from Elle

"I hate you!" Claire screamed

Elle was angry with herself, she was angry that she couldn't control herself. Angry at herself because she hurt her little sister, the sister who she was supposed to protect, but she shook her head and gulped. Claire could heal, she wasn't going to have scars all over her body for the rest of her life, but Elle wondered about the mental scars in the mind of Claire. Would they ever heal?

Mr Bennet and Sandra stormed into the house to find Elle on her knees on the floor, she frowned up at them, Noah approached her angrily

"you're grounded young lady!, that behaviour today was out of order, no TV for a week, straight home after school everyday for a month and you go to bed at nine o'clock, is that understood?" Noah shouted.

Elle felt tears behind her eyes but she wouldn't let them show, she needed to be strong, something inside her told her that she couldn't be weak in front of her father

"you don't control me!" Elle said

Noah shook his head

"I'm your father, Elle!, I do control you, and I also love you, I love you so much Elle. But why are you acting this way?, what's gotten into you?" Noah asked.

A tear fell down Elle's cheek, she was surprised, Noah and Sandra were surprised, Elle shook her head

"I'll never be perfect like Claire, never. She's always been your favourite, hasn't she?" Elle cried out as the tears streamed down her heartbroken cheeks

Noah felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He felt weak all over, he couldn't believe it, he never wanted his little girls to feel like the odd one out

"Elle…, I never wanted you to feel this way, why didn't you tell me before?" Noah asked as he got on his knees beside her.

Elle shook her head

"I don't know daddy" Elle replied honestly

Noah sighed and wrapped his arms around her, he held her tightly, Sandra walked towards them and cuddled the two together in her arms.

Claire stood at the top of the staircase with tears in her blue eyes, she felt so guilty once those words left Elle's mouth, why couldn't she have spotted the signs earlier. She hated seeing Elle hurt, even if Elle had hurt her. Claire didn't want to feel better than Elle, she always thought that Elle was better than her. After all she was more popular in school, she had a super cool power and she was so beautiful. Claire took a few steps down the staircase

"Elle?" Claire said softly

Elle raised her head and saw Claire standing on the step with that cute little face that Elle always had to smile at

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, it's my fault. I should've stepped back and let you do the stuff that you liked" Claire said.

Elle quickly wiped her tears away and got to her feet, she walked up the stairs and threw her arms around Claire, pulling her close

"it's okay, it's not your fault, I'm the one who should apologize. If you didn't have a power, I would've killed you, I love you Claire Bear, I didn't mean to hurt you" Elle whispered into Claire's ear

Claire felt so safe with Elle, she was the best sister anyone could have had. Even if things did get a little rough at times between them, they always forgave each other, always.

"I love you too, Elle" Claire said smiling.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Elle woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly, she yawned and stretched her arms up into the air. It was just after ten past nine, Elle was an hour late for school but that wasn't on her worry list. She had made it very clear yesterday that she didn't care about school, she didn't care about her education, she hated rules and that was it. Elle got out of her bed slowly and headed out of her bedroom towards Claire's bedroom, and of course she had already left an hour ago with Sandra, Elle shrugged it off and headed for the bathroom when suddenly there was a huge bang downstairs. Elle frowned and darted towards the staircase, she ran downstairs and into the kitchen, that's when her eyes widened.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Claire sat in class with Zach, one of her good friends, they were listening to yet another boring story about how watches were made. It was obvious that their teacher, Mr Flicker, had no life what so ever,

"hey Claire, are you coming out after school?" Zach asked

Claire shook her head

"no, sorry, Zach. I'm leaving school early today, I can go home and study for this project thing that I'm doing for history class. I'm heading home in about half an hour, Elle is probably sleeping and by the time I get home, she's want me to do her math homework as well, which was due in like last year or something" Claire said with a smile.

Zach sighed and rested his head on one of the books he had on his desk

"your sister is pretty stupid, isn't she?" Zach asked

Claire frowned, she was offended by his little comment, even though it wasn't directed to her

"I mean, she really is a little bit of a slut, no wonder her boyfriend cheated with that Madeline girl, cause you know, Madeline actually does look female" Zach giggled.

Claire suddenly raised herself out of her seat and slapped Zach across the face, everybody in the class turned to look at her in surprise, Zach was even shocked

"don't you DARE call my sister like that again, you stupid jerk, you know what, go jump off a cliff and do everyone a favour!" Claire snapped as she collected all of her books and stormed out of the classroom.

Claire stormed through one of the school corridors angrily, she dropped all of her books by accident

"damn!" Claire said as she bent down to collect them again

Then someone bent down beside her to help her

"thanks" Claire said smiling.

The man was about eighteen or nineteen, he didn't look like a student but wasn't a teacher

"oh, it's really no trouble at all, hey aren't you Claire Bennet?, the new girl on the cheerleader team?" the man asked

Claire nodded

"yeah, it's no big deal" Claire said smiling

The boy shook his head.

"I'm Sylar by the way, I just moved here to Odessa not too long ago, there are some…, important things that have caught my interest lately" the man said

Claire nodded, she wasn't sure why this man was telling her his story, she didn't even know the guy

"well, thanks for helping me, but I really need to get home and stuff, so nice meeting you I guess" Claire said as she got to her feet and waved Sylar goodbye.

Sylar smiled and waved her goodbye as well, as soon as Claire turned her back and headed in the opposite direction, Sylar's friendly smile turned to a chilling grin, he had a plan in store.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Elle gulped and felt her heart beating rapidly

"hello, Elle" it was Bob and the Haitian

Elle raised her hand in defence to hit him with electricity but realised her powers weren't working

"what's happening, what the hell are you doing?" Elle demanded to know

Bob smiled and turned to face the Haitian.

"My friend here is stopping you from using your powers right now, but Elle, I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to tell you something extremely important that will change your life forever" Bob began

Elle took a few cautious steps backwards and placed her hands on her hips

"I'm listening" she said.

Bobs sighed

"Elle, you're my daughter" Bob said

Elle raised her head in shock and shook her head in disbelief

"what?, is this some kind of sick joke?!" Elle said

Bob shook his head

"no, Elle. This is no joke, I'm being deadly serious here. The truth hurts but it needs to be taken out into the open, you were adopted by Noah Bennet when you were six years old, you were taken from me, I've spent all of these long nine years searching for you and I've finally found you. My Elle Bishop" Bob said

Elle frowned, she wasn't convinced, not one little bit, Noah had told her that if she was ever to meet Bob again, he would try to get inside your head.

"You're lying, my real father told me about you, he said you manipulate people, and I guess that's what you're doing right now!" Elle said

The Haitian stepped forward

"Elle, your so called father, Noah Bennet is the one who is manipulating you. I know this because I was there when I erased all of your memories of your true father, Bob Bishop. If you don't believe me, I can give you you're memories back, all of them, then you'll know the truth." The Haitian said

Elle gulped and though to herself for a moment

"that's why you're so familiar to me, you are telling the truth" Elle said, she was shocked and hurt

It was breaking her heart to think that the man she had grown up with, the man who she thought was her loving and caring father, was nothing more than a con. The Haitian stepped forward and with Elle's permission placed his hand over her forehead, he transferred the information he had removed all those years ago back into her head, but he was careful not to put the memories of the science lab and painful test memories into her head. Once he had finished he stepped away from her and let her remember for a moment, she finally raised her head with tears in her eyes

"why did he do this to me?" Elle asked

Bob stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"because he's an evil man, he wanted to tear our family apart, so stole you away from me, you're mother died of a broken heart" Bob lied, he had already started to manipulate her into believing all these thoughts.

"Elle, will you return home with me?" Bob asked

Elle looked up at Bob and smiled

"of course daddy!" Elle said with a grin.

Bob was laughing in his head, he had now gotten Elle back, he had gotten his main weapon back into his life and he was going to use her against the Bennet family.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

__________________________________________________________________________________

Claire arrived home but got a horrible surprise when she saw the front door off it's hinges lying on the first few steps, she quickly walked towards the door and noticed all the smashed glass on the grass and concrete. Claire raised her head and looked around when she made a quick decision to walk into the house, maybe it was one of Elle's temper tantrums that caused it but it seemed unlikely

"Elle?, are you home?" Claire called out

There was nothing but silence.

Claire started to get a little bit freaked out, she ran towards the phone and dialled her father's number in quickly, the door was smashed to pieces and Elle was gone, not a good sign at all

"dad!, I think somebody's broke into our house, and Elle's gone!" Claire said quickly as she looked around the house to see if anything was out of place.

"What?, I'll be home soon, Claire" Noah said over the phone and quickly put it down

Claire sighed and placed the phone onto the glass coffee table when she heard the familiar sound of sparks lighting. Claire slowly turned around to see her sister, Bob Bishop and the Haitian

"hi Claire, you know what I'm really pissed off right now, I've just been told something horrible. And I think you know what it is?, huh little _sister"_ Elle said_._

Claire couldn't understand what was going on, it was a strange feeling, she sensed something was wrong about the situation

"what do you mean Elle?, what are you doing with them?" Claire asked as she cautiously moved back a few steps behind the glass coffee table

"Claire, I thought you were smarter, what did Noah Bennet train you to manipulate me just like him?!" Elle demanded to know as her fists tightened

Claire frowned and shook her head.

"I have know idea what you're talking about" Claire said

Elle laughed and suddenly stomped her feet on the floor

"liar!!" Elle shouted as she threw a high voltage bolt of electricity at Claire

Claire quickly dived out of the way but her leg had been damaged by the electricity. She groaned in pain and let it heal before standing again

"what the hell is gotten into you?" Claire asked angrily

Elle smiled and shrugged her shoulders

"oh nothing, just that Noah Bennet isn't really my father. Bob Bishop is my father, Bennet stole me from him!, and some how I think perfect, pretty, princess Claire Bear knew all about it!" Elle said angrily again as she threw electricity at Claire

Claire jumped behind the sofa and frowned. Elle smiled and rolled her eyes

"so all these years, I've though you were my sister, thought Bennet was my father and that Sandra was my mother, and it's all just a bunch of lies!" Elle said.

Claire's eyes widened, she had no idea what was happening, she couldn't understand or believe the words that were leaving Elle's mouth, she was adopted?, it didn't seem possible.

"It's not true Elle!, you are my sister, always have been always will be!" Claire shouted

Elle looked at her father who smiled at her

"no Claire, you're wrong, I'm not your sister and I'm going to kill that bastard Bennet!, my real father said he did tests on me, Bennet just wanted my power nothing more!" Elle shouted, Bob had made her believe that Noah was the bad one in the situation. His plan was working perfectly

Claire got up from the sofa and threw a vase of flowers at Elle.

"You wont touch him!, you'll have to go through me first Elle, this is all lies, you're not adopted, you're Elle Bennet!" Claire said

Elle stepped back with her father and shook her head

"no, I'm Elle Rosemary Bishop, and Claire, if you stand in my way. I'll have great pleasure in killing you!" Elle said

Claire growled in anger and jumped towards Elle. She grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face in the glass coffee table, Bob and The Haitian quickly stepped in and grabbed Claire by the arms pulling her back while Elle wiped the glass and blood off of her face.

"Bitch!" Elle screamed as she used extreme force in throwing the best voltage in Claire's body that she could

Bob and The Haitian quickly stepped away, just watching the situation, Claire tightened her fists as the currents ran through her veins. Suddenly Elle was pulled back away from Claire by Mr Bennet

"Elle, what are you doing?" he asked as he noticed Bob and the Haitian.

Elle punched him in the jaw and forced him into one of the walls with a super bolt of blue electricity, Claire quickly got to her feet and ran towards her father

"dad!!" she screamed as she fell by his side

Elle giggled and stepped back

"and Claire, the next time I see you!, I'm going to end you!" Elle said as she exited the Bennet home followed by her father and The Haitian who stopped for a few seconds to stare at Claire.

Claire looked up into his brown eyes to see a glimpse of guilt, she shook her head and he quickly exited the home, Claire heard the engine of a car roar and heard the wheels of the car screech as they sped away. Claire quickly got up and ran for the front door she needed help

"somebody help me!!" she screamed as tears flew down her face

The neighbours froze and wouldn't move. But one man ran through the street up to Claire

"hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he looked at her with his warm brown eyes

Claire pointed inside her house but couldn't speak. The man ran inside the home and noticed lifeless Mr Bennet on the floor

"he needs a doctor!" Claire said in tears

The man turned and nodded

"I'm a nurse, don't worry, can you call 911?, do you have a phone on you?" he asked

Claire nodded and quickly ran to look for the phone which was somewhere by the smashed coffee table, when she found it she struggled to work it as he hands were shaking.

"What will I say?" Claire asked

The man sighed

"tell them that Peter Petrelli, from St Mary's hospital is with your father, he needs an ambulance right away!" the man said.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

It had been five minutes since Claire had made the worrying call to the Odessa Police Department, she paced up and down the living room in circles, she crunched her shoes off of the smashed glass of the coffee table as she did so. Peter Petrelli was nursing Mr Bennet who was beginning to make small groaning noises as he awoke into reality again, Claire stopped and looked at her father who was regaining consciousness. Her icy blue eyes widened with relief as she quickly made her way by his side, she rested a hand on his forearm and looked at Peter

"is he gonna be okay?, is his injuries bad?" Claire asked in a rush

Peter sighed and nodded

"well, he's starting to come around so I'd say he'll be fine. By the way what happened to him in the first place?" Peter asked as he focused on Claire's golden locks of hair

Claire gulped and quickly thought of something believable that happened to her father. After all it wasn't often a nurse was told that a girl had the power of electricity and went crazy, blasting it off of her father

"I'm not sure, I just arrived home from school and found him laying there" Claire said as she denied eye contact with Peter.

Peter nodded but wasn't sure that what this girl was telling him was true, suddenly the noise of loud sirens soon filled the ears of both Claire and Peter

"what's your name?" Peter asked as he smiled at the beautiful girl

Claire smiled and shrugged her shoulders

"Claire, my name's Claire Bennet" Claire replied in an almost shy tone of voice.

Two paramedics dressed in light blue and navy uniforms quickly entered the room and got by Noah's side, Noah opened his eyes and scanned the room, he was confused but was aware of what had happened to him. Sandra and Lyle quickly followed, Claire was relieved when she saw them

"oh my god!, what happened, Claire?, where's Elle?" Sandra asked as she rushed over to her husband.

Claire huffed and exited the house for fresh air, Sandra followed

"well!, what happened to him?" she asked

Claire rubbed her forehead

"Elle hit him with electricity, if he had been there on his own she would have killed him. Mom, I need to ask you a question" Claire said

Sandra frowned as she processed the information that Claire had just said. It didn't seem right, why would her daughter attack her own father

"yeah, sure, what?" Sandra asked

Claire gulped.

"Was Elle adopted?" Claire asked as tears began to form behind her eyes

Sandra's eyes sapped open, she raised her head and looked guilty and shocked

"Claire.." Sandra began

"don't lie to me!" Claire shouted

Sandra looked at Lyle who seemed confused at the situation, she then raised her head to look at a tearful Claire

"yes, Elle's adopted" Sandra said.

Claire took a few steps back and began to cry, she shook her head and pointed at her mother

"why didn't you tell me?, why didn't you tell her?, now she's gone crazy over this situation mom!, she's not going to stop until our whole family is in pain. I couldn't imagine the pain of finding out that you're adopted" Claire said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sandra raised her head again, Claire had no idea, Sandra didn't want to tell her daughter she looked hurt enough

"if I found out that dad wasn't my dad or you weren't my mother, my heart would probably stop" Claire said

Sandra knew she needed to tell Claire the truth, even if it did seem cruel, it was the best thing to do.

"Claire, now there's something I need to tell you" Sandra said as her heart began to race, her stomach felt as if it had flipped

Claire slowly looked at Sandra, dreading what she was about to say. Somehow she knew what her mother was about to say in the back of her mind, but wouldn't allow her mind to believe it or trust it

"you're adopted too Claire" Sandra said as her voice began to shake

Claire's heart sank, she bit her lip and nodded. She took a few steps back with her hands raised in front of her, the paramedics and the nurse Peter exited the home, Mr Bennet was on a stretcher but was awake and alert. He turned his head and looked at Claire, her icy blue, hurt eyes staring at him, it was if time had slowed, Claire shook her head at her father, she turned and began to run in the opposite direction. Her breathing becoming quicker, Sandra was screaming for her daughter to come back but Claire couldn't here anything but the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, she didn't turn back to look. She felt as if she was doing the right thing but her heart was breaking with every step she took, she finally disappeared around a corner and didn't return.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Peter asked Sandra

Sandra turned to look at the nurse and shook her head

"a lot of things" Sandra replied.

Peter frowned, the girl seemed special to him, he didn't know why but she just did, Mr Bennet however was left laying in the ambulance worried sick. He instinctively knew exactly what had happened, he had lost all control over these powerful and unpredictable girls, he knew there could be a huge war to come and needed to mend the Bennet family back together again. No matter how long it took or how much it took, he was going to be the best father there was, and if that meant getting hurt in the process, so be it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Elle arrived to some sort of weird looking building with the Haitian and her father, Bob, she was holding a lollypop in one hand and a gun in the other

"I don't see why I need this stupid looking gun, I do have powers, why can't I just burn people. Suffering by electricity burns is so much funnier than getting shot by a boring bullet. I mean you can ever get a funny little tickle with electricity" Elle explained to Bob who didn't look a bit interested in what she was saying.

The Haitian smiled at Elle, he had known many characters in his life but Elle was a natural comedian, he could tell, but he new never to misjudge the beauty in her, after all she wasn't just a pretty face

"Elle maybe you didn't realise, but you're not like Claire, you can't heal" Bob said.

Elle rolled her eyes and huffed as she skipped in front of Bob

"it's all about Claire, Claire, Claire. Claire's so perfect, such a beautiful little cheerleader. No flaws. She's so smart, yeah, well I know why, because she's not adopted like me!" Elle said

Bob turned to face Elle and removed his glasses from his face and placed them in the pocket of his suit

"that's where you're wrong, Elle. Claire Bennet is adopted, when she was a little baby. She was in a house fire, she miraculously survived it and we all know why now. Her father's name is Nathan Petrelli, making her the granddaughter of Arthur Petrelli" Bob said.

Elle stopped dead in her tracks in shock, she did not expect that, she didn't think Claire was adopted and now felt so awkward, she now knew that she wasn't the only one betrayed by Bennet, Claire was too.

"What about Lyle?" Elle asked

Bob shook his head

"we don't need to worry about Lyle, Elle, he is a biological child of Noah" Bob said

Elle felt disappointed.

"So anyways, am I getting a job or what?" Elle asked smiling, changing the subject quickly

The Haitian looked at Bob and then turned to look at Elle

"your job is to guard some of the people in this building, they have abilities like you" The Haitian said

That was another shocker for Elle, she had no idea there were others like her and Claire

"wow, this journey seems to be getting more interesting" Elle said smiling.

Bob smiled as he opened the door to the building

"but you know what would be really interesting?" Elle asked as she twirled the gun around in her hand

The Haitian looked at her

"what?" he asked

Elle smiled

"if I could zap someone, just for a little while. I mean they would enjoy it, cause you know, daddy, sorry to say thing. But I'm a down right not so innocent dangerous bitch!" Elle said grinning.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

__________________________________________________________________________________

Claire had run until she could run no more, she had made it outside a small store beside a small medical centre and stopped to catch her breath back. As long as she was out of Noah's sight she was fine, she felt like trash to him. Claire coughed a few times and raised her eyes to look up at the grey coloured sky, it looked as if were about to rain and the store that she was standing outside of was about to close. She had nothing on but a cheerleader outfit and knew she would freeze if she didn't find shelter, Claire sighed and quickly walked by the store and stopped to look at the long road ahead. Claire had mixed feelings about what she was about to do, should she head out of Odessa and start her journey to Midland, Texas. She then felt a raindrop fall to her face and looked up at the sky hoping it wasn't going to pour down, but all hope seemed to be against her as the rain quickly began to lash down onto her. She quickly began to shiver and made the decision to leave Odessa, it would be a hell of a long journey, but she couldn't stay. Then suddenly a noise came from above her, she quickly looked up to see a black umbrella covering her from the rainfall, she sighed in relief but turned to see who was helping her. Claire got a surprise when she saw the familiar face smiling down at her

"Sylar?, from my school?, what are you doing all the way out here?" Claire asked, wondering if she should feel good about the situation or totally freaked out

Sylar shrugged his shoulders.

"The question isn't why I'm out here, it's why you are. I live near the hospital, you live back in the main part of Odessa, what's a little pretty cheerleader doing out here all by herself?" Sylar asked in a freakily, calm tone

Claire gulped and looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I can go anywhere by myself, and how do you know where I live?" Claire asked feeling more uncomfortable as she took a slight step back

Sylar smiled at the cheerleader

"I know your father, I used to work for him at the paper factory, small world, huh, Claire?" Sylar asked

Claire sighed and looked at the ground.

"He's not my father, I found out that I'm adopted and I'm running away" Claire said

Sylar raised his eyebrows

"wow. I know how you feel, I'm also adopted. I'm going to Midland to try to find my biological parents" Sylar said, he needed to make Claire believe everything he said to make her go with him.

He was desperate for her abilities and had been secretly stalking her for weeks

"really?, can you give me a ride, I really need to get to Midland and I would so appreciate it, maybe I could find my real parents too" Claire said as she smiled sweetly.

Sylar smiled and nodded

"sure, I'll give you a ride, come with me" Sylar said as he gently wrapped an arm around Claire and walked her to his car which was near the medical centre

He finally thought he had caught her tightly in his grasp, so he could experience the full power within her body. Claire had no idea what Sylar was planning to do.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Elle quickly made her way through one of the corridors in the old, hospital like building, the air was cold and tickled her warm skin through one of the vents above. She was being followed by the Haitian, he was now stalking every move she did, Bob had told Elle that he was only there to protect her. But Elle wasn't stupid, she could defend herself and honestly the freaky Haitian was getting on her nerves

"look, I can take care of myself!, just go and do what Haitian's do!" Elle said, she was irritated

The Haitian sighed and folded his arms

"Elle. Your father gave me a job to do and I plan to do it, just go on and pretend that I'm not here" The Haitian said

Elle rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"What is this?, some kind of retard talk?, I do have a brain and it is going to be hard to just stand and forget about you when you're staring at me!" Elle snapped as she continued to walk through the corridor.

She was soon going to enter the large section of the building that held uncontrollable ability wielding people, they were like caged animals and didn't care who or what got hurt, Elle knew this and decided to herself that it would be fun to use her electric for once in her life. She needed to drain some energy anyways.

"Elle, I also have a brain. And I know as soon as I take my eyes off of you, you will skip along to the abilities room and have your way with some of the residents living there, I can't take the chance of you getting hurt. If you just happen to get hurt, I will get the blame and will be fired" The Haitian said.

Elle sighed, she wasn't going to get rid of this Haitian and she had a desire within her to zap him, just a little bit. To knock him unconscious, maybe just for fifteen minutes, it wouldn't really do much damage. Or would it?, Elle wasn't interested in the consequences of her actions and felt as if she had proven that all ready. She quickly turned around and threw her arms out towards the Haitian with bolts of blue and white electricity shocking him until he fell to the floor. Elle smiled and shrugged her shoulders

"sorry, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do" Elle smiled as she ran towards the Ability section of the building.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
